


Belated...

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Happy Birthday Amybeegood, Scenting, Soft Kylo Ren, Surprise Party, boys can be thoughtful and dumb at the same time, dumpster fire, home designer, putting a foot in his mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: This is an alternative ABO where Kylo (Alpha) has just found out that Rey (Omega) went without celebrating her birthday for years because she couldn't figure out when it was. It's why he's been scenting her as distressed and stand-off-ish.The thing is, Rey doesn’t know that he’s been paying attention to everything she’s ever done.This year it's time to go with his gut, throw her a party and hope for the best.





	Belated...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amybeegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Amybeegood <3 I hope you enjoy this alternative ABO soft boi Kylo POV. 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU TO TAZWREN FOR THIS GORGEOUS MOODBOARD! I swear I came to her with the idea and she dropped everything to play 20 questions and make it even though I didn't have all the answers and she was pressed for time. I mean, wow! THANK YOU!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Ren Remodeling & Design Co., had been a life long dream of Kylo Ren’s since he was a a kid. Okay, no, a teenager. Back when he was a kid his mother would tell people he wanted to be a start destroyer because of her weird hobby but that’s besides the point. The idea of demolishing and rebuilding any type of living arrangement was something he found great joy in. So much so that when his long time family friend, Rey, took up an interest in being his partner to see the project through, he had thrown in every last cent he had from saving for college into running his own business.

Back then his parents referred to his brash decisions as just being an Alpha.

“_That’s an Alpha move.”_

He knew what he was doing.

Besides, recruiting Rey meant they would be fine.

Rey’s an Omega.

One of the smartest at school.

They’d be fine!

Omegas, like Alphas, were on top of their shit. Maker only knows they had to be. Their designations alone had to be masked, only—all the damned time. In fact, the only reason he knew was that one red circle that showed up next to her name on her transcripts he’d seen when they moved her up into his class. Had she have been a Beta there would have been a blue dash, or another Alpha like him would have had a filled in black triangle.

Back in school they used the markings to decipher what the students’ schedules should be and how they should be trained for the real world. Alphas were scouted for national league sports, the military, and if they managed to skip this things wound up in boardrooms, which boded well for Kylo to some extent. Omegas were versatile, kept everyone in check, and Betas practically won out on the deal, promising them that they could do practically any field. It was all bullshit, but it’s what the system believed.

Kylo knew better.

Rey snatched up the opportunity to help him without a second thought. Before he knew it she was running prices to get a store front that could also act as a design studio. He can still remember how she organized the old stone-house factory to work together in a harmony that not even those design shows could figure out.

They were partners. _The best._ No one could come between them... well... except for her monthly friend and biannual heats, which, Rey had to repeatedly remind him that scenting her change was not a reason to fuck, especially not if he had no interest in a relationship beyond that. In those moments, Kylo gave her the space she desired. There was no reason to loose the business due it, and so he kept to his end of the deal, no office romances or relationships past that at the office.

She told him she didn’t need a man fawning over her or telling her what to do because that was just madness. Rey believed her business was her own but it didn’t keep him from noticing everything else about her.

Throughout the years Kylo learned far more about Rey than he ever had while they were growing up. Being in the same building from eight to five taught home a lot. He knew what she favored in terms of design and the other obvious things that revolved around their business, but he also knew more personal things like her home life and why she wasn’t all to keen on telling people when annual events, such as her birthday would come up. 

It sort of made her the odd one out. 

Their staff had been fun to work with, full of all types of designations since it had grown, and with that, it had become a family itself. Employees would go out of their way to get cake to celebrate, a card for everyone to sign, and some were even wild enough to bring in pinatas one year promising if they didn’t get to hit something, they would all gang up on the printer.

Ugh, the printer is another story for another time.

Over the last year, Kylo had Rey all figured out. She would get extra emotional right before fall really began, setting out the most putrid scent.

It made him want to run to her and from her at the same time.

Rey told him time and again that it was all in his head.

It wasn’t. 

Other Alphas noticed too, abruptly taking off the rest of the day the second they smelled her. It had been so bad they took a general consensus on the matter, deciding not to charge anyone being directly affected by it a vacation day to avoid her.

Despite not knowing when her actual birthday had been, thanks to anonymous abandonment...Kylo figured it out thanks to his mother who, Maker help him, talks to the stars.

There is simply not enough time to get into her quirks…ever… Kylo rolls his eyes at the very fact.

Horoscopes are different_… wait… no… focus Kylo…._

It had to be somewhere between the second and third week in September. His mother said third, but she’s crazy. Hasn’t he explained that enough with those four words?

Instead, Kylo based it on the stenches she’d make, the way that she’d drive the other Alphas completely insane, and the way that his own body responded to her sadness. It always seemed to get worse before it got better but this years’ came on a Tuesday. Where they could usually avoid claims to blindness via a rogue Omega’s smells due to an impending weekend pout fest, this one had been completely unavoidable.

Rey was so… beyond herself. 

Her co-workers, Finn and Rose, who were both Betas and remained unaffected by her pungent smell, would pop in with snacks or a bag of candy, ready to rip the new sack of meat calling himself an Alpha apart based on her body language alone.

Instead of medaling publicly, Kylo found himself at the mercy of his inner Alpha _again_. That stupid voice inside his head promised a good fuck would fix her, but Rey was different. Rey said _no_. And he would listen.

It was hard to move let alone suffer through her sobbing with her that he found himself doing something far more desperate—he texted Poe.

His step-brother Poe had been in on their plan, teasing Kylo at every turn. The man just did not know when to give up but when it came to Rey he was all ears. Poe, being eight years Kylo’s senior, was no threat and best of all always seemed to get the two back together after even the cheekiest of arguments.

[POE]

Why cant you just call me?

[KYLO]

Because someone will hear.

[POE]

That Kylo has feelings for Rey? Should I get the bet list out?”

[KYLO]

THE WHAT?

[POE]

Bro, its been four years of driving yourself mad over this woman…Don’t you think you should drop the act and just tell her you love her?

Kylo groaned at that.

The trouble wasn’t him. It was _her_. It seemed she didn’t want that. She didn’t want the spoils in life or cake on what she thought might be her birthday. The woman didn’t want the attention that went with it, and for some reason, all of that changed in the last couple years. Maker, this year was just _the worst_. He was sure if he didn’t pluck his nose hair out of his head that morning they would have burned up the moment she walked in.

[KYLO]

What am I supposed to do? Throw her a party and hope she goes?

[POE]

That’s exactly it. Think like _her_ Alpha. What do you think _she_ would want.

_G_iven Poe’s situation, what with spraining his arm in a tandem bicycle accident with Gwen last Friday, Kylo knew the man was expendable. Sure he might not be able to gather or hold things, but the man oozed charm. Poe could work his situation to benefit Kylo’s cause, and that was all it took to go for it.

[KYLO]

Alright. I need you to do something for me.

And I need it in less than an hour.

He found himself writing out an extensive list which needed to be followed to the “T”.

[KYLO]

Make sure you leave with Rose and Finn. If Rey needs a reason tell her I need to go over the new location with her.

[POE]

So formal. You know, usually the posturing Alpha does this shit. But if you really want my scent on everything there’s a few... :-d

[KYLO]

SMH Poe! Use gloves!

[POE]

I could breathe on it...

[KYLO]

Wear a mask!

Kylo nearly drops his phone trying to shove it back into his pocket when Rey’s scent floods his office. Sweet Maker he has to keep it together or he’s going to make her feel worse and his nose nor inner alpha can take it.

His brain fizzles out blocking all forward thought...

It’s... it’s just such a bitter stench of withered orchids mixed with sulfuric undertones,. He can feel it coming. His gag reflux is on overdrive—_fuck_ someone help him!

“You wanted to see me?” Rey’s voice cut through Kylo’s panic.

“Yes. Yes,” he gasped pulling a lung full of any remaining clean air in before continuing. “I was hoping to go over the new location with you.”

“Can it wait?” Rey cleared her voice trying to hide another one of her telltale sniffles.

She’d look at the ceiling and pretend to play with her contact lens even though he knew she never wore those. Rey was simply trying to make sure her mascara wasn’t running—he knew that, too.

“No. I wouldn’t bother you if this wasn’t important. I know your busy enough on your own...”

“It can’t wait until tomorrow?” she questioned. “There have been more pressing matters that we’ve been able to push to tomorrow. Why can’t we do that now?”

“Because this is important,” he tried to say with authority.

“Kylo, I already put in for leaving early.”

“You’re not going, Rey. I need your help on this and that’s final.”

Kylo watched Rey bristle at that. She hated it when he treated her as less than an equal.

Kylo flinches just barely when her eyes fall to slits.

“I don’t feel good, and you’re not at liberty to control my sick days—we’re partners... if you really need my input, call me or something—_after_ I get home. But right now, I just, _can’t be here.”_

Rey made her way to leave, opening the door to his office only to be halted by the remainder of the “_Happy Birthday_” song circulating through the building. Her scent nearly killed Kylo on the spot.

_Fuck_. He can _fucking taste it_.

_His alpha screamed at him to fix it. Omega is sad; broken. Fix her. Comfort her... NOW!_

“Close the door, Rey,” he tries to command her. He’d known that they had to be connected for things such as these to work. The affection had to be mutual or it wouldn’t work.

It doesn’t work.

Instead she drops her head in defeat letting her tears fall.

“You know, I still haven’t figured it out?”

Kylo felt himself cross the room despite how uncomfortable he felt.

“Why don’t we go for a—“

“Want any cake? Last call for cake...” someone called around the corner.

“C’mon!” Kylo captures Rey’s wrist, swiping his thumb against her pulse point to regain her attention.

_Omega is..._

_“Kylo?” _Rey protested.

The longer he held her here, the more her pulse’s rhythm crawled under his skin making it incredibly hard to think.

“Rey,” he gasped. “I know you. I know why you get like this every year. I know why you’re moody and emotional and stink like hell.”

“_Excuse you?”_

“You can not possibly know what you’ve been doing to me. You’re usually everything I need, soothing, wonderful, but this time every year—“ Kylo grimaces trying his damned best not to gag while he’s talking. “Rey, you smell like a dumpster fire...”

_Oh my fuck, his alpha roared._

Rey’s brow pinched together so tightly Kylo was sure he’d cause the woman wrinkles there.

“I just—just hear me out.”

“You have three seconds.”

“And up until now...”

“That’s not an apology.”

“I know! I just—“ Rey twisted out of his grip.

“Just what?!” she shouted causing people to stop and look.

“Look, can you close the door?”

“No, Kylo. _This dumpster fire is going to smolder at home. _Get someone else to do the other location.”

“But you’re the best. I need you on this project.”

“Get someone else, Kylo. I’m not in my right mind to give a shit.”

“Because it’s your birthday?”

Rey just laughs, flipping him off as she goes.

“I don’t even know my birthday, Kylo...what makes you think you do?”

That made him cringe. Okay his mom and her friendly stars didn’t know everything but this was bigger, more intense than he’d ever experienced before. It had to be _this_ day. Why else would she be going mad around this time for years. It was her body trying to answer her question for her... that much he knew...and he only did know because of the endless torment she’d been going through with it.

Usually, when Kylo’s birthday would roll around, he felt a new energy, like he’d been given the gift of life all over again. It felt like a caffeine kick without the dreaded drop or addiction. Birthdays, as far as he was concerned, were nice.

But Rey’s was not...

“But I do,” he murmurs. “It’s today.”

Rey stilled, then looked back at him in silence.

“And I’d like to celebrate it with you.”

———

By some fantastic means Rey actually listened to him. It had been the first time in, Maker, years upon years that she let anyone else in. Well, that was a lie. She let her friends in. All he could call himself was being her partner in business. He couldn’t know her inner most issues, that meant he was in too deep, and back then, he was young and stupid—and she was still a teenager.

“My mom...” Kylo said, answering her questions.

“You’ve been talking to your _mom_ about me?” Rey asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I got—you were... have been upset for a while now. Maker knows the moment someone else’s birthday comes around, you’re ready to murder it...”

Rey starts to laugh, agreeing as soon as it starts. “It just would have been nice to know, ya know? Feel like I had more of myself to hold on to?”

“Yeah... but you can hold on to me...” Kylo offered.

“That’s not what I mean.”

“I won’t let you down...”

Deep down he knew that was true. By some miracle his admission ended her fatally awful smell. Now what rolled around her had become soft and light like lemon and faint hints of lavender. It was like... she was finally set free.

“You don’t... haven’t. You haven’t ever let me down, she said as wiped her eyes forgetting about her make-up.

“But I have,” Kylo said, pulling into a spot just outside the new site.

The location had been smaller, sporting three floors but certainly not what they had back in the city. This one was a cabin, calling out to home owners in the mountains and near lake communities. It had been strange posturing for this place, but when it was finally purchased as of last week, Kylo wanted to make sure Rey got first dibs, being, of course, that the woman knew her stuff and needed more space.

“I haven’t been there for you the way I should have all this time... and I’d very much like to fix that.”

Rey nodded at the sound, asking what he planned on doing to set things straight.

“Well, first I’d like to give you this place. It’s yours to do with what you wish,” he said fishing the key out of the breast pocket of his jacket.

“You can’t be serious.”

“But I am. You can take your team up here and do what you want... whatever make it easier for you to work. I know it can get stuffy where we are, what with all the changes we’ve been making. I know you feel cramped where we are—“

“And how do you know all this?”

“I’m not blind...and even when you’re quiet, you’re speaking,” he admits, looking sheepishly at his lap.

“I do?”

“Yeah... it’s why Poe leaves—“

Rey groans.

“Sorry.”

“Is that why you want me to take this?”

“No! I want you to take it because you’re clearly the most capable person for it...”

“But?”

“No, and...”

“And?”

“I want you to come in with me.” Kylo suffered at the thought of that transition. He could have said _anything_ else, and he went with ‘_come in with me.’_

Rey just stares at him.

“For what? A tour? It’s not even set up yet.”

“For something else...”

“Like what?”

“It’s a surprise. Can you just come with me?”

Rey scrunches her nose accepting Kylo’s offer. He had made her feel better after outright an otherwise awful day, which pushed his Alpha proudly back to the surface.

“Alright,” she sighs. “Just for a little bit though... then I’d really like to be home, Kylo.”

Kylo was grinning like a schoolboy by now. His smile had stretched so widely across his face there were unmistakable dimples dotting his cheeks. She said yes to coming with him, and she fucking smelled like a new woman. Well, not a new woman… she smelled like… like… wildflowers, miles and miles of them, like when she was younger.

Maker, how he _died to know_ what she thought of his plan.

It wouldn’t be long now.

The two of them left the car ready to explore the layout of the new building. He could feel his nerves start to buckle and hoped to the high heavens that he wasn’t off-putting.

Rey, however, didn’t seem to mind him. She had been so focused on taking in the exterior of the place, complementing his choices on how they went with an actual cabin with stone working on path and tall exposed beams, she couldn’t focus on anything but her job.

Upon going in, Kylo cursed Poe under his breath.

They had gotten there too early he assumed. Why wouldn’t he have told him to wait? The man said to give him an hour. That was it. He had the resources. He could pull it off…Poe was known for such things. It was why he was always involved with last minute projects and birthdays Kylo couldn’t remember.

Rey’s was different. He wanted her to feel celebrated.

But there was nothing.

Not even a scrap of confetti anywhere.

Rey minded herself, taking stock of the rooms on the first level, while Kylo sent out a few hundred texts hollering at Poe.

[POE]

…

[KYLO]

WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

…?

[POE]

Come downstairs, bro…

Kylo just knew he’d be eating his words publicly tonight. Poe was great at sharing. _So great…_

“Rey?” Kylo called through the open space.

“Yeah?” she sounded like she’d been down the hall. “Have you seen the basement?” she called.

“Not yet,” he muttered wondering what it was Poe actually did.

“You—you should really see…” she trailed; her footsteps heavy on the stairs as she descended.

“SURPRISE!!” yelled a group from downstairs.

Poe did come through. Who knows how he did it—but he had the basement set up with big screen monitors mounted on the walls with the intention of putting a piece of furniture in front of it, but currently had folding tables draped with brown tablecloths. On then were wicker chargers where food had been set, cups and utensils could be found on the ends while red and gold balloons with weights sat between each table drawing his eye from floor to ceiling.

Closer to the stairs had been the main table. One that clearly looked as though it was not going to be moved… ever… again…

There they had only more balloons but on the table itself sitting alongside fancy yellow candle holders that glowed so brightly they put his own warmth to shame.

Poe did good.

“Kylo, did you do this?” Rey whispered. “Is this why you wanted me to come with you?” She watched his head bop up and down instead of choosing to answer in English. Rey smirked at that, “You could have just told me instead of…”

“Shh… shhh…” Kylo tried to hush her. “You were not in your right mind to hear me.”

Rey shook her head, “And, I’m pretty sure your—”

Kylo’s eyes widened begging her not to drop that bomb and so she stopped. It was unlike him to show fear and yet there he was towing the line, ready to bolt from her.

“Hey,” Rey said, calling his attention back to her. “Why don’t you come enjoy _your idea_ _with_ _me_, _Alpha_?”

Her change had been immediate. What once was raw and damned in torment had seen a rebirth of sorts. His inner Alpha keened at the sight of her smile and Maker, the very thought she knew it was his idea made all the difference.

The party, while small, had been everything she needed, and boy, _could Kylo tell._ Rey rarely left his side. She held his hand until they were both sweaty from the heat found there. They’d eaten together, celebrated and well, and thanked her friends for their wonderful surprise and help. It had been so uplifting to see her change Kylo started getting emotional about it.

“Alright, I sent it to you,” Poe laughed following Rose and Finn out. “Just make sure you read them while he’s still sloshed.”

“Read what?” asked Kylo. His eyes shifted back and forth between the two of them trying to figure out what it was that was sent.

“Your love letters to Poe,” Rey teased.

“My? Oh, fuck...” Kylo groans. “You don’t need to...”

“Probably not,” she agreed, “but something about _my alpha fighting for my happiness could really get his Omega going_.”

“Is that...so?” he croaks. “Wait, _mine_?”

“Yours, _Alpha_. I’ve seen them. I know what you’ve done for me... and so long as you’re still interested, I’d like to fill that role for you.”

Rey’s scent had overtaken all of his senses luring him to her with a promise of both security and safety, reminding him so much of the same things he wanted to give to her. He went willingly. Every question died on his tongue the moment she carded her fingers through his hair, rubbing the gland found at the nape of his neck with the one on her wrist as she went. Kylo could feel his legs buckle at the feel of it, but _Maker_, _her scent... it promised a future. _

Another, deeper press there had his eyes rolling and a guttural growl permeating through his chest. He could see it, mating her, keeping her for life... forever.

“_Rey...”_


End file.
